


favorites? whose playing favorites, not me!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett Talbot has no favorite, Gen, M/M, liam calls bullshit and says it straight to his face, unnamed cameraman calls bullshit but stays silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	favorites? whose playing favorites, not me!

If you asked Brett who was his favorite pack member or friend he'd say he doesn't have one.

He'd be lying.

“So who do you love the most out of all your friends?”

Brett frowned and looked into the camera. “I love and care for all of my friends equally.”

The camera cut to around 11 in the morning. Brett is sitting at the counter and is flicking through the mail.

“I don't care for Liam.”

With that he continued flicking through the mail and the camera cut back to him. Brett just shrugged and left. The camera faded to black.

The next day, Liam and Brett are arguing.

“Oh please! You totally do have a favorite pack member! It's so obvious!”

“I don't have a favorite pack member!”

Liam huffed and threw himself onto the couch, Brett sat on the loveseat and began flipping through the channels on tv.

“We were attacked while you were away.”

Brett immediately looked up and said “Are Nolan and Lori okay?”

Liam threw his hands up in the air and almost yelled “SO YOU DO HAVE A FAVORITE!”


End file.
